


We'll Defy Gravity

by Cocopops1995



Series: As Long as Stars are Above You [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Avian Shiro and Lisa, F/M, Flying, Kissing, Royalty, Talk of War, a little bit at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: After receiving some bad news about Daibazal, Shiro retreats to his favourite spot on the castle. Lisa comes looking for him.





	We'll Defy Gravity

“I thought I’d find you up there.”

Shiro glances down from his perch atop the Black Lion statue - the castle’s highest point - to find Lisa is standing at its base, looking back up at him with a soft smile on her face. 

Shiro shrugs. “I needed some air.”

Lisa hums. “Mind if I join you?”

“Of course not!” Shiro replies, immediately scooching over to make space for her. 

It takes Lisa three powerful flaps of her wings to fly up to him. Her landing is effortless and he pulls her into his side with an arm slung over her shoulders as soon as she settles down next to him.

“The kingdom is beautiful at night.” Lisa says after a moment.

Shiro hums in agreement. It’s one of the reasons why he loves coming up here in the evenings, after all. The lights of the many houses glitter like stars in the distance and Shiro finds looking out at it almost as soothing as looking up at the stars themselves. It assures him that his people are safe and prospering. 

_ For now. _

“What’s bothering you, love?” Lisa asks.

Shiro sighs. “Keith returned today.”

Lisa nods. “I saw him just before I came out here. I take it the news from Daibazal is not good.”

Shiro shakes his head. “Zarkon craves war. He seeks to expand his territories and he has his eyes set on Altea.”

Lisa lets out an aggravated sigh. “That maniac has always been hungry for power, and his queen is no better.”

Shiro gives a little amused hum. “No wonder you could never stand her.”

Lisa scoffs. “As if you’re any better. Whenever you spend too much time around Zarkon your eye starts twitching.” 

Shiro huffs and throws his hands in the air. “He never listens to reason!”

Lisa chuckles at his outburst but sobers quickly. “I know. Which is why we now face the very real possibility of war.”

Shiro sighs once more and buries his face in Lisa’s hair, only narrowly avoiding her tiara, and inhales the flowery scent of her shampoo. 

“Any word from Oriande?” She asks after a moment.

“I sent Lance with a message for Allura. Hopefully, we will see her within the next day or two.” he answers.

“It is comforting to know that we can always rely on Oriande.” Lisa says, finally pulling away from Shiro. 

He feels his lips pull down at the sudden loss of her warmth at his side. 

Lisa giggles as she stands up. “Stop pouting!” she reaches down to grab his hands and pull him up to his feet. “You’ve done what you could for tonight, and I know you haven’t been in the air all day.”

Shiro realises with a start that she’s right. He normally starts his day off with a couple of laps around the castle grounds both for exercise and to prepare his mind for the day, but he’d been pulled from his bed at the crack of dawn to deal with an emergency, and then he’d barely had time for breakfast before being swept up in his daily duties. He’s frankly amazed that he hadn’t completely lost his patience at some point during the day. 

It definitely had something to do with the fact that he had his queen by his side for most of the day. 

Lisa’s lips twitch up into a mischievous grin as she unfolds her beautiful wings once more. 

“Catch me if you can!” she exclaims, jumping into the air and pumping her wings to send her shooting away from him, twisting into a spiral as she does so.

Shiro grins and unfolds his own wings, simply enjoying the feeling of stretching them out after a long day of having them folded up. Then he folds them back against his back, steps off the statue, and allows himself to freefall a few meters before snapping his wings open again. 

Air quickly fills his wings, pulling him back up toward the sky. For a moment he simply soars, relishing how the cool night air feels on his face as it streams by him. Then he glances up at where Lisa is dancing in the air above him and he can’t help but smile at the sight.

Where the gold flecks in his black wings catch the sunlight, the silver in Lisa’s grey wings glitter as they catch the moonlight and Shiro always finds himself struck by their beauty. He watches her for a few moments more before beginning to pump his own wings, and it harldly takes any time for him to reach the height that she’s flying at.

“I was beginning to think you had forgotten my challenge, your majesty!” Lisa calls as he draws close before shooting further away from him with a delighted laugh. 

“Never!” he calls, chasing after her. “I was just giving you a head start!” 

Her laugh travels to him through the wind, drawing a laugh out of him as well. 

They spend a good few hours soaring through the night sky, first chasing each other around, and then finally choosing to simply fly together, before coming to land on the balcony that leads to their room.

Once there, Shiro pulls Lisa into a long, sweet kiss.

“Thank you.” he murmurs when they finally pull apart. “You always know just what I need.”

She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair. “You never need to thank me for taking care of you, my love.”

Shiro kisses her again and then leads her to bed. War is coming, of that he is certain. But with Lisa by his side as his queen, he knows he will be able to face whatever the future holds.


End file.
